Darkness Purified
by Kisa101
Summary: Meet Sakura Kinomoto. Your average 12 year old girl. Meet Syaoran Li. Your not so average 13 year old guy. She's a cardcaptor of the mysterious Dark Clow Cards. He's a cardcaptor of the Clow Cards. What will happen when they meet? S&S and E
1. An Adventure Begins

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! And with a new fanfic. This one, Brittany and I wrote. This is the one I was talking about earlier.

Brittany: Yea, I thought of the idea. I just ask Kenny to help me with it, and we just ended up writing it together.

Kisa: And we work our head to the bone with it, but we got the first chapter down.

Brittany: And now here it is. It is kind of long so I hope you enjoy it.

Kisa: And now we present to you Chapter One of Darkness Purified.

Brittany: Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Brittany: Okay, 1…2…3

Kisa and Brittany: We don't own CCS, and we never will.

**Chapter One: An Adventure Begins**

Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep. An emerald eyed girl woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. However, instead of throwing it against the wall like she usually did, she opened it welcomely.

"What a great day it is today!" She got up and started to get ready for school. Once she put on her uniform and opened the door only to find a bug thrown at her and screamed.

She glared at the person laughing in front of her and picked up the rubber bug. "Touya!" The boy who was laughing finally stopped.

"Good morning Sakura. You're up early." The girl named Sakura simply huffed and stormed down the stairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw two gifts on the table next to her dad. "Happy Birthday, Sakura." She squealed for joy and hugged Fujitaka.

"Thanks Dad!"

"Wow, for a monster, you actually sound like a girl for once."

"Touya, I'm not a monster!"

This is the life of Sakura Kinomoto. Her mother died when she was three and now she lived with her older brother Touya and her father Fujitaka. Due to the fact that she grew up with only men, she is a bit tomboyish but she always has the same bubbly attitude.

Today was a special day for Sakura. It was April 1st, or in other words, her birthday. She has now turned twelve. Now as she had breakfast and opened her two gifts, Sakura had no idea what was truly in store for her.

She opened the first gift to find a pink teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around it. Sakura hugged it close to her and smiled. "Thank you so much, Touya!" Touya just grunted in response.

Sakura then looked at the gift from her father. It was light blue with a white bow. The size of the bow was fairly. So, who knows what's in it.

Sakura was excited to find out what was the gift her dear father gave her. When she finally opened the gift, after admiring it, she was amazed of the item in the box. It was a necklace with a blue star and a black ring around it.

Sakura was at awe of the necklace. Touya then looked over to see what the gift was. He was surprised to see the necklace. Seeing Touya's expression, Fujitaka said, "It belonged to your mother. She told me, before she died, to give you that necklace when you're ready."

Sakura couldn't believe this necklace belonged to her mother. She was so overjoyed that she jumped into her father's arms and said "Arigato otou-san" with so much happiness.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sakura if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school…again" said Touya with a smirk of his last statement.

Sakura screamed at the realization and quickly put on the necklace. She gave her father a hug and her brother a swift kick in his shin and smiled at his pain. "Bye!" she said as she sped off.

When she reached the gate she met her cousin and best friend Tomoyo. Her long purple coloured hair flew behind her as she ran towards Sakura and gave her a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura! I can't believe you're a year older today. They grow up so quickly." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Moyo, I'm only twelve!" Tomoyo let her go and smiled.

"I have a gift for you right hear but you won't get to try it on til you get home."

Sakura looked at her knowingly. "It's another one of your outfits, isn't it?"

Her cousin's eyes went glittery. "Ah, yes. Another one of Daidouji's designs. It'll look so cute on you!" The auburn haired girl fell anime style.

Suddenly, Tomoyo looked at her watch and gasped noticeably. "My goodness! We better get to class or we'll be late!" She grabbed Sakura by the hand and started to run causing Sakura to stumble due to the skates. Once they reached inside she exchanged her skates for shoes and walked to class

Sakura opened the door to hear party horns blown and confetti thrown in the air. "Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Emerald eyes widened in shock and the fainted.

"Um, did we over do it?" The class simply looked at Takashi.

* * *

"This party is great! Thank you guys so much." Sakura had awoken a few minutes later, more cheerful than ever. Then suddenly… 

"Did you know that in the 1800s that when the poor people celebrated each others' birthday, they were so poor, they couldn't have sweet and delicious cakes? So, instead they had cakes filled with worms and bugs and…" BANG.

Chiharu, with her famous mallet, gave a swift blow to Takashi. "You and your stupid lies. Stop filling Sakura's head with your lies," Chiharu said while dragging Takashi on the other side of the room.

Sakura, as gullibly as she was, believed every word. "Umm…Tomoyo,"

"Yes, Saku?"

"Do you know if there are any worms and bugs in the cake?" asked Sakura, looking at the cake in front of her with a nerves smile.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I made this cake especially for you. So, you can guarantee that it is not filled with bugs and worms." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Sakura was excited now. Since Tomoyo made it, she knew this cake was going to be delicious. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth in one of Tomoyo's famous cakes.

* * *

School was out for the day and Tomoyo was walking with Sakura home. The emerald eyed girl was staring at the sky smiling. "Today was a great day; don't you think so, Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo looked at the auburn haired girl next to her and said, "Yea, it was. Especially since we have no homework at all for the weekend."

Sakura and Tomoyo reached Sakura's home when she went to the mailbox. "It's my turn to check the mailbox." She found a package and brought it inside.

The package caught both Sakura and Tomoyo's attention for all it had was a note attached to it for Sakura and nothing else. The note read:

_To: Cherry Blossom_

_Everything shall be known _

_in due time. The pieces_

_shall be place together_

_Enjoy the gift._

_Silver Moon_

"I wonder who this 'Silver Moon' person is," said Tomoyo saying what Sakura was thinking. Then suddenly, the necklace, around Sakura's neck, started to glow. That was when Tomoyo realize there was a necklace around Sakura's neck.

"Where did you get that necklace, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked admirably.

"Oh, I got this from otou-san for my birthday. It belonged to my mother," Sakura said with a smile.

"But why is it glowing? Was it glowing like that before?"

"I don't know. I just got it today, I don't know if it glowed like this before," answered Sakura looking at Tomoyo.

"Do you think it is connected to the package?"

"Maybe. Let's go upstairs and open it," suggested sakura, pointing upstairs towards her room.

The two girls went to Sakura's room upstairs. "Otou-san won't be home tonight and Touya would be late so it's just us," Sakura stated.

Tomoyo nodded. "So, let's see what is inside this thing."

They opened up the package to find a special book inside. It was dark purple book with golden staff border and a strange looking lion with a set of blue wings behind it. On the creature's forehead was the star similar to the one on Sakura's necklace. The girls were filled with awe. "Do you think it's related to the necklace somehow?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked at the necklace which was still glowing and back to the book. "It just might be. Let's find out."

She opened the book to see that a hole was cut in the pages to hold a deck of cards with the same design as the book's cover. Sakura picked up the first card and looked at it curiously. "Great, it's in English. I'll have to try and sound it out then."

As soon as Sakura started the necklace's glow grew stronger and Tomoyo started to get nervous.

"F-R-E-E-Z-E. Hm. I wonder what this spells." The necklace glowed even brighter and Tomoyo was now frightened.

"Um, Saku?"

Not now, Tomoyo. Free…ze. That's it! Freeze!" The minute she was done, her necklace gave a near blinding light. An icy blast of wind appeared and all of the cards were blown away in the wind.

As soon as it started, it stopped and a small creature with a blue star in it's forehead. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I now present the one and only…ME! Purachino!" (A/N: Let's just say we didn't know what name to give him so deal it.)

Everything went silent as the two girls stared at the creature when…

"KAWAII!" Sakura and Purachino sweat dropped at Tomoyo's outburst.

"You are so cute!" So you said your name was Purachino, ne? Hmm…So we shall call you Pla Pla-chan." Both Sakura and Purachino fell down anima style at Tomoyo's nickname. (A/N: Pla Pla is pronounced as 'play play'.)

After Sakura and Purachino, now known as Pla Pla-chan, recovered from Tomoyo's sudden outburst, Pla Pla-chan asked, "So, which one of you opened the book?"

Sakura nervously raised her hand. "I did. Am I in trouble?"

Purachino put a paw on his chin and said, "No, not really. It just now you have to seal the cards that you just released."

"You mean the cards that just flew out of the book. How does Sakura seal these cards?" asked Tomoyo looking at Purachino.

That was when Purachino noticed the necklace around Sakura's neck... "Where did you get that?" asked Purachino pointing at the necklace.

Sakura looked down at the necklace, seeing that it had stopped glowing. "Oh, my dad gave it to me as a gift. It was my mother's at first."

"Ah, I see. I wonder how she got it…anyway. You have to seal the cards but first I must make you a cardcaptor."

Sakura looked at him confused. "A cardcaptor?"

Purachino looked at her surprised. "You don't know what a cardcaptor is?" She shook her head.

"Well, the cards you released are magical cards." Sakura was shocked to here those cards, that flew out of the book was magical.

"So you mean this card hear is magic?" asked Sakura, as she showed the card that said FREEZE to Purachino.

"Yes, that's the Freeze card. It is able to freeze any target. But you have to say an incantation to use it and to seal other cards. Also you need to use a magical item."

"But where can I get a magical item? asked Sakura.

"Well, I sense a magical aura around that necklace of yours." Sakura was surprise to hear that her mother's necklace is magical.

"Something tells me that will be your sealing staff."

"You mean to seal the cards?"

The creature nodded. "Exactly! When you seal the cards, they become yours, making you a cardcaptor." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded as if they both understood. "I must make you an official cardcaptor first."

Tomoyo jumped. "So what are you waiting for, Pla Pla-chan? Get started!"

"Grr. Don't call me that!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Tomoeda's City Park, something strange was about to happen. It was peaceful afternoon there and a couple was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center of the park. They were simply talking when water started shooting out of the fountain like a geyser and sent them flying several feet. 

They immediately got up and started to run. The water then started to overflow and sweep everyone out of the park. As quickly as it came, it left. It was as if nothing had happened with the exception of the now frightened people. Something strange was happening indeed. But what did it all mean?

* * *

"Master of the Dark Clow Cards.

I ask for your strength.

On behalf of Sakura Kinomoto

I declare her cardcaptor

Unlock the magic from within

RELEASE!"

A circular symbol glowed under Sakura's feet and a gust of wind blew in the room. Her necklace glowed brightly along with the symbol on Purachino's forehead. Soon it stopped and everything returned to normal.

Purachino smiled. "And now, a new cardcaptor has been born."

* * *

A/N: Yeah we finished Chapter One that was fun don't you think so Kenny? 

Kisa: Yea this is the first chapter and it is longer then I thought it would be. Especially, when we were trying to find a name for Sakura's guardian.

Brittany: Yea, Purachino (starts to laugh)

Kisa: Pla Pla-chan (starts to laugh hysterically)

Charnado: You two couldn't come up with a better name than that?

Brittany: (stops laughing) Where'd you come from?

Charnado: Wouldn't you like to know. (puts arm around Kisa and Brittany) Don't worry; I'll help them think of better names next time.

Kisa: This, coming from the kid who planned to name his child after a vegetable?

Charnado: Hey! Pumpkin is a good name for a child.

Brittany: (rolls eyes) For your child perhaps. Anyways we are going to put up the second chapter as soon as possible.

Kisa: So please review. We will greatly appreciate it.

Brittany: Bye and Merry Christmas

Kisa: Merry Christmas and don't forget to R&R…please.


	2. On the Road to Trouble

A/N: Hello everyone! We're back with chapter two! Some of you would've noticed that this story is similar to that of the actual CCS. That's because it is…in a way that is. The idea was taken from the show but the story's plot will not be the same. The cards Sakura have are from a different source as well.

Brittany: I just thought up the idea. I can tell you though that this story will not be the same. This chapter would've been up sooner if it weren't for this girl over here (points to Kisa).

Kisa: (sweat drops) Well then, let's just get started with the story then shall we?

Disclaimer: We do not own CCS but the plot and new characters are ours.

Chapter 2: On the Road to Trouble

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" An amber eyed, chocolate hair coloured boy was holding up a staff that had a sun and moon at the top. As he held the staff, a gust of wind blew all around him and a circular symbol appeared under his feet.

Some people may say he's performing a ritual, but actually he was sealing something magical. Some called a Clow Card.

After he had sealed it, the card floated down in front of him and he caught it. On the card it read ILLUSION. Illusion is able to show images to people that they wish to see most.

In the distance stood a girl who was about twelve years old and had long silky black hair that was pulled into two ponytails and fierce, red eyes. She started running with a smile on her face.

"SYAORAN!" she yelled as she embraced him with one of her death grip hugs. "You did it! You did it! You caught the Illusion!

"Meiling…get off of me…I can't breathe," Syaoran who was struggling for air.

Finally, she let go of him. "I'm sorry. I am just so happy for you! Of course I didn't expect anything less!" She pumped her fist into the air. "Nobody's better than my Syaoran. Nobody!"

The amber eyed boy sweat dropped.

"You should be thankful. At least you have an admirer."

Syaoran glared at the creature that made the comment. "Shut up you stuffed toy!"

The creature glared back. "Make me!" Lightening sparks were shot at each other's eyes.

Meiling laughed at Syaoran and his guardian, Kerberos. He is the Guardian of the Sun and one of the guardians of the Clow Cards. Meiling gave him the nickname 'Kero' which angered him since it meant frog in Japanese. They didn't know who the second guardian was as yet though.

They went back to their home which was a grand mansion. Then they all went into Syaoran's room, took out the Book of Clow and placed the Illusion card in it.

"That now makes twelve cards. Only forty-one left…great." Syaoran threw himself down in frustration.

Meiling smiled. "That's ok. I know you'll capture all of them eventually."

A knock was then heard on the door. Syaoran, sensing who it was, stood up straight as a beautiful woman came in. Her name was Yelan Li.

You could tell that she was powerful in magic. Well, she would have to be powerful. She is the leader of one of the strongest families in Hong Kong; the Li Clan. Syaoran will be the future leader of the Li Clan.

"Syaoran."

"Yes, Mother?" Syaoran asked respectfully.

"The Elders would like to talk to you," Yelan answered.

"Yes, Mother, I'll be there shortly."

Yelan just nodded as she walked out of the room. Then Meiling asked as she sat on the bed. "What do you think they want to talk to you about?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe they want me to do some more training at a higher level or something. Who knows?"

As Syaoran was making his way to the Elders, he pondered on what the Elders called him for. "I wonder what they want me to do. I hope I didn't do something wrong."

When Syaoran was at the room where he was supposed to meet the Elders, even though he not show it, deep deep deep deep down inside of him he was a little bit nervous.

When Syaoran was about to knock on the door, he heard someone say, "Come in, Syaoran." Even though Syaoran did not show, and I'm sure he'd never admit it either, he was now more nervous than ever.

Syaoran stepped into the dark room, seeing a row of men sitting in kneeling position.

Syaoran bowed in respect. "Mother said that you called me. What is the problem?"

The man in the middle who must've been the Head Elder spoke first. "Yes, there seems to be a problem."

The man next to the Head Elder then started to speak. "Syaoran have you ever heard of the Dark Clow Cards?"

"Yes, I think mother told me about them, but she only have me a little information about them."

The Elder then continued. "Well, they were released today in Japan, but we don't know by whom."

The Head Elder then took over. "That is why we called you here. We want you to go to Japan and destroy them."

Syaoran was trying to process everything that they had said. Finally he realized and understood what they had just said. 'We want you to go to Japan and destroy them'.

'But what about the Clow Cards!' Syaoran thought.

The Elders knew what Syaoran was thinking and got ready for an outburst.

"But what about the Clow Cards! I can only seal them in Hong Kong. I can't go to Japan."

"We know that Syaoran, but because the Dark Cards were released, all of the Clow Cards went to Japan. So you will go to Japan, at the end of the week," said the Head Elder firmly.

Syaoran sighed. It was obvious that he had no choice in the matter. Besides, all of the cards had now flown to Japan anyway.

"Who will come with me?"

"Yukito will join you on your trip as well as your cousin Meiling Li."

'Great', Syaoran thought, 'I have trouble cooking enough food to make Yukito even half full. And Meiling…well…that's a different story."

Eventually Syaoran gave in to the Elders. "Fine, seeing as how I have no choice in the matter, please tell me where in Japan I'm going."

The Head Elder nodded. "We've pin pointed it to a small city called Tomoeda. Good luck on your journey."

Syaoran gave his respects and left the room. He went back to his room and sat in the chair at his desk and Meiling looked at him curiously. "What did the Elders want?"

Syaoran sighed. "They told me that I have to go to one place in Japan called Tomoeda and destroy these cards called Dark Clow Cards.

Meiling gave him a confused look. "Who could've possibly released those?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I have no idea honestly. I don't know much about them either. I was told Yukito shall come with me."

Meiling frowned obviously. "I'll miss you Syaoran."

Amber eyes looked happily at her. "You'll be coming too, Meiling."

She immediately exchanged her frown for a smile. "Really?"

Syaoran nodded. His cousin may be annoying at times but she means best. He ought to let her have her fun for now.

She jumped up and down for joy and hugged Syaoran happily. "This is great. I can't wait!" Syaoran sighed and wondered what was in store for him. If only he knew.

* * *

Sakura had now changed out of her uniform and was admiring the intricate design of the book. She then looked at her necklace. "Hey Pla Pla, where should we start?" 

"Well…"

Purachino was then cut off as he sensed strong magic near by. The necklace also started to glow.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "What's gong on?"

"A card has just been activated. You mean you can't sense it?"

She shook her head. Purachino looked at her sternly. "Sure you can. You must be able to for you did open the book. Only those with a strong amount of magic can open it. Just close your eyes and unlock the gate confining you magic."

Sakura obeyed and searched deep inside herself. Right away she was able to unlock it and a great sensation came over her. She opened her eyes. "I did it! I can sense it!"

Purachino smiled. "I knew you could. I wonder if there is a way to find that card sooner."

"How about this, guys?"

Sakura and Purachino both turned to Tomoyo who had turned on the news. "Here's a special announcement. There seems to be a strange occurrence coming from Tomoeda Park. People are being literally washed out by a powerful flood. It seems to disappear as quickly as it comes. The park has now been evacuated for further investigation. This is Kisa Okamina from the evening news signing out."

They all looked at each other in silence.

Sakura jumped up. "I'm ready when you are."

"Freeze!"

Immediately she stopped and turned around. "What is it Moyo?"

The raven haired girl smiled. "This is the perfect time to wear the outfit I made for your birthday!"

"Maybe later."

Tomoyo crossed her arms. "NOW!"

Sakura and Purachino both sweat dropped. "Is she always like this, Sakura?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

"KAWAII!" 

Sakura sweat dropped at Tomoyo's outburst. Purachino nodded. "It does look nice. Tomoyo, you are truly talented."

Tomoyo beamed with pride. "Why, thank you!"

Sakura sighed. Her cousin was always like this. She had to admit though, Tomoyo had done quite well.

She wore a silver and red short sleeved top that reached her waist and met with a red knee length skirt. The skirt was slit up to the thigh on both sides for easy movement and black tights were worn underneath. To top it off were knee length, low heeled, black boots.

Tomoyo was all starry eyed at the moment. "The best part about it is that it matches your necklace so well!" She pointed to Sakura's now glowing necklace.

Purachino nodded. "May I mention that we still have that card to find?"

Sakura nodded. "I agree. Let's go."

They quickly left the house and ran to Tomoeda Park. Sakura looked around and noticed that not even the police was there. Strange. Suddenly, the light from the necklace grew stronger.

As they followed the strength of the necklace's glow, they were keeping a watchful eye on anything strange happening. The necklace grew stronger than ever as they moved nearer and nearer to the middle of the park, where the fountain was. Sakura and Purachino also sensed that the magic was strongest here.

"I don't see the card Pla Pla-chan," Sakura said looking all around her.

"Don't worry. Keep…" Purachino was then cut off as a geyser suddenly shot out of the fountain and was heading towards them.

Purachino, Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to flee from the running water that was gaining on them.

"Sakura, use your wand," said Purachino.

"But I don't know how, Pla Pla-chan," Sakura answered.

For the second time that day Purachino looked at her sternly. "Yes you can, because you opened the book, you automatically know the incantation to release your staff. Just concentrate and say it."

Sakura then closed her eyes and words suddenly came out of her mouth.

"_Key that holds the power of the night_

_Reveal your true form to me._

_I, Sakura, under our commitment_

_Release!"_

Suddenly a staff slightly taller than her transformed from her necklace and appeared in her hands. The staff had the same blue star at the top.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked in amazement. Tomoyo was the first to speak. "Wow…it…it looks amazing!"

"I know how awesome and beautiful it looks, but if we don't get out of here we are gong surfing!" Purachino answered franticly.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Purachino confused, until they realized a wave of water was about to land right on top of them! Screams were heard as the wave of water came crashing down.

Just as quickly the water pulled back, leaving a drenched Sakura, Tomoyo, and Purachino. "If I were you, I'd figure out how to stop Watery."

Sakura looked at him. "So that's her name…but I don't know how to stop it."

"You'll figure it out," growled Purachino. "Use the card you already have." Watery started to come back as an even larger wave. "Quickly!"

"You can do it, Sakura," Tomoyo said smiling. "I trust you."

Sakura took a deep breath and thought silently to herself. She immediately realized what to do. Raising her staff she threw the Freeze card into the air yelling, "Turn this wave into an icicle. FREEZE!" She struck the card with her staff and suddenly the card glowed blue and a powerful blizzard appeared, surrounding Watery and freezing it as a wave.

Sakura looked at the now frozen creature who glared at her menacingly. Its glare didn't bother her though as she said at once, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Dark Clow Card!" Suddenly the staff started to glow and Watery turned back into a card and floated into her hands.

Silence now filled the air as everything in the park went back to normal. Sakura stared at the new card in her hand that read 'Watery'. Tomoyo suddenly cheered.

"You did it Sakura, you did it!" Sakura smiled with pride.

"I really did it."

Purachino nodded. "That was great for your first time."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks, Pla Pla-chan." That's when she noticed how late it was getting. "Oh no! We better leave now. It's getting late and Touya should be home real soon. Plus we're soaking and wet!"

Although their moment had been interrupted, they all admitted that something wonderful was starting…who knew what would happen next.

"Look on the bright side," Tomoyo grinned evilly. "At least I got it all on tape."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. 

Brittany: And that you would please R&R. I've noticed that there are usually more hits than reviews and I think it would be very kind of you if you review please. We plan to update as soon as possible so I hope you'll please be patient with us.

Kisa: Until then, please R&R for both this story and Magically Destined…I beg of you please!!!


	3. Someone's Hyperactive

_A/N: This chapter has been a Brittany-chan production. Arigato for your cooperation (smiles)._

_

* * *

Chapter Three: __**Someone's Hyper-active!!**_

"You were so great! I can't believe all this has happened and the best thing is that I got all on tape! You look so kawaii!" Sakura sighed as she continued to listen to Tomoyo as they walk home.

"I wasn't that good."

"Nonsense, Sakura" Purachino continued. "You did quite well for your time if I said so myself."

Sakura beamed with pride. "You really think so?"

"Yes! I do! You have just caught one of the strongest cards in the whole collection. Watery is an elemental card after all."

Sakura looked at Purachino confused. "Elemental card you say?"

He nodded. "There are four elemental cards. They are Windy, Watery, Firey, and Earthy. Firey is the hardest to control and these cards will be difficult to control even more than the others. However, if and when you capture them all, I'll be able to transform into my true form."

"You mean this isn't your true form?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nope. This form I'm in is my 'false form'. My true form is much bigger than this. You'll see in due time."

Tomoyo smiled. "I think you look fine just as you are now."

She poked Purachino and grinned.

"Cute and cuddly just like a teddy bear. I ought to make you a costume too!" Purachino glared at Tomoyo irritated.

Sakura and Tomoyo both started laughing until a sudden cool breeze came and chill them. It was then that they remembered that they had just returned from a battle with Watery and were drenched.

"We better get back to my house before we catch a cold," Sakura remarked.

Tomoyo agreed. "You're right. We better go."

They continued walking when Purachino suddenly sensed something and turned his head toward the row of trees on his left. He didn't see anyone else nor did he hear anything out of the ordinary, but the presence was still there.

Purachino smirked. _'I guess we'll see each other when it's time. Until next time,'_ he thought still staring.

"Hey Pla Pla-chan!"

He snapped back to reality and turned towards the girls who were ahead of him.

"Coming," he yelled and flew towards them.

Meanwhile, a set of silver and blue eyes peered out amongst the trees Purachino was staring at and watched the group as they walked home.

"She _has_ done quite well for her first time. Now," the person's eyes glinted. "Let's see how much longer she can keep up, shall we?"

* * *

"Can somebody tell me why we're up here and whispering?" 

It was about 9:00 in the night. The neighbourhood was almost silent with the exception of a few crickets. Lights shone onto the streets and out of the windows and Sakura and Tomoyo were in a tree by the window in Sakura's room.

"If Touya sees us coming in this late I'd never here the end of it," Sakura answered Tomoyo's question.

She crept over towards the window and opened it. After climbing in she reached out for Tomoyo and pulled her in.

Tomoyo sat on the bed and gave a sigh of relief.

"We made it!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm gonna get towels for us to dry off."

She got up to leave and Purachino followed her.

"I need to tell you something, Sakura."

They continued walking and were about to turn the corner when Purachino went limp and fell into Sakura's hands. Sakura looked at him confused when suddenly…

"Sakura!"

She froze as she saw her older brother glaring angrily at her.

"What were you doing coming home so late?"

Sakura got nervous. She had to think fast! "What makes you think I wasn't home?'

"You weren't in your room."

"Did you check under the bed?

"No."

"In the closet?"

"No."

"Then you don't know I was in my room, huh?"

Touya looked at her strangely. "If you say so." He then sensed an unusual aura and looked at Purachino in Sakura's hands.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Umm…from Rika for my birthday."

He glared at her. "Why are your clothes so wet?"

"Because…I fell in the tub giving Purachino… that's his name, a bath."

Touya sweatdropped at that response. "I guess that's possible. A monster is clumsy after all." After he said those words there was a loud, "OOOOOOOOUCH."

Purachino tried so hard not to snicker at the teenage boy in front of him, who was in serious pain.

Touya glared at his sister, who had on a triumphed smile.

"Sakura," she pointed at herself. "No monster. Only bakas don't know that."

"So I guess you're a baka."

Seeing as how Sakura was about to land her foot on top of his, Touya hurried in his room, leaving a glaring Sakura in the hallway.

Purachino was smirking at the 'brotherly and sisterly bonding' scene that just took place.

"So, when ever he calls you monster, that scene always takes places?"

Sakura nodded at Purachino's question. She sighed. "Let's get those towels, before we catch a cold."

Purachino agreed.

* * *

The next day started off normally. It was Saturday so there was no school. However Touya had a job to go to and their dad was off to teach extra classes. Tomoyo stayed for the night and was now in Sakura's room sketching designs. 

Within a few minutes Sakura came running upstairs.

"Tomoyo! Pla Pla-chan! I'm done with my chores!" She entered the room and stopped to take a deep breath.

Purachino left his position next to Tomoyo and flew towards Sakura.

"What shall we do today?"

"I know!"

Sakura and Purachino turned towards Tomoyo.

"Let's go out somewhere. It would be fun and we could show Pla Pla-chan around."

Purachino placed one of his tiny paws on his chin. "I would like to get a good look around"

Sakura smiled. "It's settled then! Let's go!"

* * *

An hour later the three of them found themselves in the neighbourhood mall. For once, Sakura choose her own outfit. It consisted of a knee length jeans skirt and a red, collarless top. She still wore that necklace of hers and sandals adorned her feet. 

Tomoyo wore a simple knee length, light blue dress and slippers. Purachino stayed in Sakura's shirt pocket.

"This place is huge," Purachino pointed out.

"It's where many people come to buy different items," Sakura answered.

They walked throughout the mall until they stopped at the toy store. The three of them entered and walked to an aisle filled with teddy bears of all colours and sizes.

Sakura, seeing the bears, squealed with excitement. Purachino sweatdropped at Sakura's reaction, when seeing the teddy bears. Tomoyo chuckled seeing how Purachino looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry Pla Pla-chan. Sakura always get like that whenever she sees a teddy bear. It all started in Kindergarden…"

As Tomoyo told the story how Sakura became addicted to teddy bears to Purachino, Sakura was staring at a particular bear.

It had a dark gray coat with a green bow and amber eyes. Sakura was mesmerized seeing the eyes. It was like the eyes were telling her to get it. She was about to reach out and get it, when someone called for her, which took her out of her trance.

Sakura looked up to see both Chiharu and Yamazaki waving at her. Sakura seeing her friends waved back and hurried to them with a cheerful smile.

"Konnichiwa, Chiharu and Yamazaki," she greeted them.

"Konnichiwa Sakura. Konnichiwa Tomoyo," they responded back.

Chiharu then asked, "What are you guys doing at the mall?"

Tomoyo answered, "We didn't have anything to do. So, we decided to come to the mall and Sakura was looking at the teddy bears…" But, before Tomoyo could finish, Yamazaki jumped with another story to tell.

"Did you know that teddy bears were made out of real animal skin for the coat and they would stuff it with…?" BANG

"Don't you ever stop? Now you made Sakura scared," said a very annoyed Chiharu, with her mallet in hand.

And Chiharu was right. Right now, you wouldn't see a very scared Sakura, right now; you would see a very horrified Sakura, who was turning paler by the second. Even though Chiharu assured Sakura that it was all a lie, Sakura was still scared.

"Gomen Sakura. I didn't know that it would scare you," apologized Yamazaki.

"That's alright Yamazaki. I know you mean no harm," said Sakura, returning to her cheerful self.

Chiharu then remembered that she had something for Sakura. She dug in her bag to get it. "Oh, Sakura this is for you."

Chiharu gave Sakura a square box, which had chocolate in it.

Sakura took the box and thanked Chiharu, "Arigato, Chiharu."

* * *

After leaving Chiharu and Yamazaki at the mall, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to head home since it was Sakura's turn to cook dinner. 

As they recap on the day's events, both Sakura and Purachino suddenly felt and strong surge of magic coming from the park.

Purachino poked his head out of Sakura's pocket and asked, "Did you feel that?"

Sakura nodded in response and said, "It's coming from the park."

As the three of them made their way to the park, Purachino was trying to sense which card that had been activated, but wasn't able to. It was like something or someone was blocking him from figuring it out.

As they were about to enter the park, Sakura suddenly landed on her butt. Tomoyo, worried, hurried to her cousin's side.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai," Sakura responded back, as she got up and started to rub her sore butt.

Purachino then asked, "What happened?"

"I was about to go into the park when I ran into some kind of wall."

Tomoyo got up and started to feel around this so called 'wall'. Tomoyo looked into the park to see a two children whimpering. She pointed this out to the others.

"We have to get them out before their parents come looking for them and they must really be scared," said a concern Tomoyo.

Purachino and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Sakura, release your staff," Purachino said.

"Right."

Sakura took the key that was around her neck and hold it in the palm of her hand. She then started her incantation. "Key that holds the power of the night. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, under our commitment. Release!"

Suddenly the same staff as before appeared and children's eyes widen in amazement. Sakura looked at Purachino. "Any ideas on how to break this thing?"

He shook his head. "I can't even seem to figure out which card this is. Nothings getting inside. It's trying to keep us out."

Sakura looked back at the children inside who was trembling with fear and sighed. "Looks like it's trying to keep those children in, if you ask me. Almost like a…shield."

The lights finally choked on for Sakura. She turned to Purachino. "Is there a shield card?"

Purachino brightened up. "Yea, there is! This must be SHIELD. It's protecting these kids in the park."

Tomoyo looked around confused. "I don't see what it's protecting those kids from. There's no danger as far as I can see." Sakura looked around and saw nothing either.

Purachino nodded. "The Dark Clow Cards aren't all evil but very mischievous. There's no danger. This is just SHIELD's idea of fun."

Sakura glared at the invisible wall. "Well the kids don't seem to be laughing."

"We have to break the shield some how," Purachino stated

That was when Sakura had an idea. She faced SHIELD and took out FREEZE. Tomoyo seeing Sakura's actions asked Purachino, "What's Sakura going to do?"

"She is going to capture SHIELD," he simply said.

"How?"

"I don't know, but we soon shall find out."

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, waiting to see her next move.

Sakura then threw the card in the air and hit it with the tip of her staff. After doing that, icy wind started to surround the barrier, turning it into ice. The children, in the park, looked in awe at the ice around them.

All that was left was a huge ice igloo. Sakura then gave a swift high kick to the Shield card, which started to crack. After hitting it a few more times with her kick and then her staff interchangeably, large pieces of ice then started to tumble to the ground, throwing up debris in the air.

After the debris subsided, all you could see was the spirit of the shield card. Sakura raised her staff in the air and said,

"Return to the guise

You were meant to be

DARK CLOW CARD"

And she brought her staff down, as SHIELD turned it back into a card. It flew in front of her as it turned back into a card and she caught it in her hand. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, glad that's over"

She looked at the two kids who now gazed at her with wide eyes. Suddenly, the two kids ran over to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Purachino and jumped up and down screaming, "That was so cool!"

They sweatdropped at the kids. The little boy grinned, imitating Sakura.

"That looked so cool how you activated your wand like that."

The little girl nodded and did a kick. "Yeah and that high kick you did was awesome!"

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at them. Tomoyo bent down and asked, "What are your names?"

The little boy pointed at himself. "I'm Taka." He pointed to the girl, "And this is my sister, Risa."

Sakura nodded. "Well it must be getting pretty late. How about we take you two home?"

Taka and Risa shook their heads. "We don't wanna go yet. You looked so cool! Do it again! Do it again!"

The two older girls sweatdropped and Sakura turned to Purachino. "Is it okay to leave them knowing our secret?"

Purachino nodded. "Nobody would believe little kids like them. Trust me."

Taka and Risa seeing Purachino started to get excited again. "Wow! It's a talking, flying teddy bear."

Purachino, hearing this, got offended. "Excuse me?! I'm not a teddy bear. I'm the great and mighty Purachino…" He flashed a mono pose. "Guardian of the Dark Clow…"

But before he could finish his introduction, Risa suddenly grabbed him and started to hug him, which suffocated him. "You are sooo KAWAII!"

Seeing that Purachino was turning blue, if that's even possible, Sakura hurried and grabbed him back and apologized to Risa. "Sorry Risa, but…um…ahh…Purachino don't like to be hugged." Tomoyo sweat dropped at that explanation.

Risa was disappointed that she couldn't hug Purachino no more, but, returned to her giddy self.

Tomoyo seeing that it was almost night fall told Sakura is time to go. Sakura agreed and turned to the two twins. "Where do you live? We'll walk you home."

Taka told them where they live, and it was a surprise that they live down the street from Sakura. They started on their walk, as the kids asked the two best friends A LOT of questions. Tomoyo and Sakura both sweatdropped at how fast the twins were talking.

Purachino, who was listening to the conversation at a SAFE distance, was kind of suspicious of the two twins. While they were at the park he thought that he saw magic burring out of them, but only for a split second.

Once they arrived at the house, they noticed a woman sitting down with her face hidden by her hands. A man soon came down from the sidewalk and walked over to the woman and hugged her.

Taka and Risa suddenly yelled out, "Mommy! Daddy!" and ran out of Sakura's and Tomoyo's hands straight to their parents.

The couple hearing this looked up and was delighted to see their children run towards them. She embraced them both and kissed their foreheads asking, "Where have you two been? We were so worried about you."

Risa replied, "We're sorry, mommy. We were at the park."

"How did you get there?" asked the shocked father. As far as he could remember they were taking a nap.

Taka shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but those two saved us." He pointed to Sakura and Tomoyo who were watching from the side walk. The two girls waved sheepishly at them. Purachino sat in Sakura's pocket, still.

The parents waved at them. "There's no need to be afraid. Come over," the mother called. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to where the family was.

The father spoke up and said, "My name is Kazuki Oishi and this is my wife Momoko. What are your names?"

Tomoyo replied, "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my cousin Kinomoto Sakura."

"Thank you for bringing our children back home safely. We were so worried that we were about to call the police."

Sakura smiled, "No problem."

Risa waved her arms in front of her mother's face. "Oh, mommy! You should have been there. Sakura-nee-chan did this cool magic trick and a wand appeared."

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Purachino sweat dropped heavily hearing Risa explaining what happened at the park.

Taka, then, took over. "Yea, and she freezed the shield and did this neat high kick." He imitated the high kick that Sakura did at the park. Risa nodded in agreement.

Sakura eyes were as big as saucer plates and she started to panic. While Tomoyo and Purachino looked calm at the situation, seeing the amusement on the two twin's parents' faces.

"And after she saved us a black, flying, teddy bear started talking." Taka stated.

"Yeah! His name is Purachino and he's so cute!" Risa jumped up and down.

The parents smiled. "You two really have good imaginations."

Risa frowned. "But it's true, Mommy! That's Purachino right there," she said pointing to Purachino in Sakura's pocket.

The mother looked at Purachino who pretended to be lifeless. "That's a cute teddy bear you have there, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and calmed down. Purachino was right. "Thank you."

Taka frowned. "That's not a teddy! It's alive." Tomoyo and Sakura smiled, knowing the parents wouldn't believe them.

* * *

"Yesterday was rough." Sakura sighed and threw herself over the bed in her room. "I'm still exhausted." Tomoyo was sitting in the chair by Sakura's desk and nodded. 

It was the day after capturing SHIELD and they were talking in Sakura's room. Tomoyo replayed the video on her video camera. "At least, I got this amazing video of you." Sakura sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Tomoyo and Sakura heard music coming from Touya's room. Both Sakura and Tomoyo were bewildered.

"Sakura, you didn't put on any music, right?"

Sakura shook their head. "No. I haven't been in Touya's room all day.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "And your day isn't coming home until late tonight. Then that only leaves…"

Then they both looked at each other and ran out of Sakura's room to Touya's room. They opened the door being greeted by the loud sound of music.

"_It's peanut butter jelly time._

_Peanut butter jelly time._

_Peanut butter jelly time._

_Peanut butter jelly time…"_

Purachino was dancing to the song that was currently playing. Looking like he was in a rock concert, as he sang the song word for word.

At this Sakura and Tomoyo were very puzzled. _'Wasn't he stuck in a book for, how long? How can he know this song? And word for word?' _

Both of them looked at each other. Then, back at Purachino, who was posing in front of Touya's mirror.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's box chocolate…empty. She turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I think Pla Pla-chan is hyper, when he ate all of chocolate you got from Chiharu yesterday." She pointed to the empty box.

"Hoe! Pla Pla-chan is hyper. I never would have thought that Pla Pla-chan gets hyper. He always looks so serious." Sakura sweat dropped.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

Sakura looked at Purachino, who was singing to another song. She sweat dropped seeing him shaking his butt to the rhythm of the song with a 'drunken blush' painted on his face.

"Maybe, he'll stop on his own. I mean being hyper don't last that long, right?" Sakura giggled nervously.

Tomoyo was busy videotaping the scene in front of them. She chuckled, "All I know is that I'm enjoying videotaping this moment. Pla Pla-chan looks so kawaii. I can't wait to show this to him when he's back to normal." She went starry-eyed. "I'll call this tape, '_Hyper-active Pla Pla-chan'_" Sakura sweat dropped for the third time that day.

Suddenly Purachino turned to Sakura and Tomoyo and grinned. "Hey Tomo! Saku! I just love this song, don't you?"

At that Sakura raised an eyebrow. Tomoyo gave an amused grin.

"Tomo?"

"Saku?"

"Isn't it great?! I just love those names, no? Purachino smiled. The song playing stopped and a new song took its place.

"Let the bodies hit the floor…"

Purachino whispered along with it. "Let the bodies hit the floor…"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "What is he singing?" Sakura merely shrugged.

"Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!"

Sakura fell down from the sudden screaming and pulled Tomoyo down with her. "I don't know English very well, but that song doesn't sound very pleasant."

Meanwhile, Purachino danced his heart out. He took Sakura and Tomoyo by one hand each and pulled them up. "Come on guys! Let's dance!" He spun them around and laughed hard. "Wheee!"

Sakura and Tomoyo were getting dizzy…well until Tomoyo got free and continued videotaping.

"When will this end! I'm getting real dizzy and he's gonna drive me crazy!"

Tomoyo shrugged once again. "Beats me."

Purachino suddenly let Sakura go. "I don't feel so good…" He fainted and the emerald eyed girl caught him. He slept peacefully with a goofy grin plastered on and mumbled, "That was some great chocolate…"

Sakura sweat dropped. "At least it's over now…"

Tomoyo turned off her camera and laughed hard. "Wait til Pla Pla-chan sees this!"

Sakura simply laughed nervously.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I took long updating this huh? Yeah, well...sorry about that. It's mostly my fault. When we first started writing this chapter, Brittany and I, I kinda lost the paper...hehe...oops. Well, after that the story went missing several more times...mostly because of me. I'm so sorry. I'll try to do better next time. Oh! Brittany now has an account. It is pretty blossom so you can check it out if you want. I give credit to her for this chapter since she did most of the work. Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. It is 2:35 in the morning and I'm sleepy. Probably the last time I'll ever do this so late. That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R! 


End file.
